mermaidfandomcom-20200214-history
Little Mermaid (2016 Film)
Little Mermaid is a modern retelling of Hans Christian Andersen's The Little Mermaid. Synopsis Based off of the tale by Hans Christian Andersen, Little Mermaid tells the story of a young mermaid leaving the sea for a human she thinks that she knows. Everything isn't as it seemed and she must face the harsh realities of the world. Plot After getting legs and losing her voice in the deal with the Sea Witch, Little Mermaid is transported into the pool of the man who's life she saved, Everett. It is during a party, which is full of drunken people, which disheartens her a little. She finds a horse stall and spends most of her time there. Everett comes for her after everyone else has left, and they sleep together. In the morning though Everett could care less about the Little Mermaid. Everett gives her some leftover clothes and takes her to a diner, where he leaves her. A kind waitress, Amanda, takes pity on the Little Mermaid, and takes the Little Mermaid to her friend's place. Little Mermaid wonders around the apartment and finds a card, and decides to visit it. The place is a strip club, and the girls there all think she is looking for a job. The Little Mermaid meets Jax, the guy who lives in the apartment and they hit it off. The next day, one of the strippers takes Little Mermaid out on the town to buy her clothes. On their way home they get mugged, but fortunately they chase the mugger away. The Little Mermaid and Jax go on a date, and she starts working in the strip club. Sea Witch comes to town to check on the Little Mermaid's progress, and notices the chemistry between her and Jax. She offers to alter her deal from Everett to Jax. Little Mermaid agrees to the deal. The Sea Witch however is devious and blinds Jax. Everything starts grumbling around the Little Mermaid. Amanda starts resenting her, for she herself has feelings for Jax. Her stripper co-worker Sky is pushed back on the job because of Little Mermaid's beauty and dancing skills. Jax is depressed about loosing his sight. After Sky has enough and quits, she goes back to her drug habits. Sky then takes revenge on Little Mermaid and sleeps with Jax. Little Mermaid takes it hard. It is then that Sea Witch visits her again, and gives her a dagger that Little Mermaid's sisters bought with their hair. The Sea witch promises to return Little Mermaid to her previous mermaid self, if she kills Jax with the dagger. Little Mermaid takes the dagger, but doesn't go through with the killing, instead she throws herself off of the building and transforms into one of the daughter of the air, doing good deeds and earning a soul. Trivia *There are a couple of minutes of mermaid footage at the start of the movie. *Events leading to little mermaid's arrival to land is delivered in a form of an exposition. Gallery File:Little Mermaid 2016-1.png File:Little Mermaid 2016-2.png File:Little Mermaid 2016-3.png File:Little Mermaid 2016-4.png File:Little Mermaid 2016-5.png Links *Little Mermaid's IMDB page Category:Movies